darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chatting in the Tina
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Robustus Nitrogear enters the barracks. Though it's been a while since he's seen the now-resident medic, seeing him in the barracks prompts him to check up on him. "Hey, Comrade!" Nitrogear waves to Robustus. "Feeling better?" Robustus is seated on his berth, humming a tune to himself. He has a data pad in his hands, upon the screen a diagram of Shred's new chassis that he is fine tuning mods on. He glances up to the greeting, "Good cycle Nitrogear, yes I'm better thank you for asking." Nitrogear gives a genuine smile, and places a metallic hand on Robustus' shoulder. "Good to hear it, Comrade. The offer's still there if you wanted to join me for some relaxation. Looks like we have some time until the next Game." Nitrogear genuinely offers, attempting to allow Robustus to unwind should he need it. Robustus cocks his head a bit at the contact from the mech, then hmms, "Actually that sounds like a good idea." he saves what he's working on data pad then turns it off. "What are you suggesting for relaxation?" he inquires. "I just usually hit the bar, Comrade." Nitrogear says with a laugh, taking his hand off Robustus' shoulder. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with your idea of fun, Comrade..." Nitrogear trails off before offering any more suggestions such as the shooting range. Robustus inclines his head to that and gets to his feet, "The Tina sounds good to me, noisy as it is." he notes with a soft chuckle. "Lead on then, Nitrogear." ---- Nitrogear nods as he enters the bar. "I am glad that you are able to join me this cycle, Comrade." Nitrogear approaches the bar, the bartender recognizing Nitrogear and giving him a nod. "The usual, Nitrogear?" Nitrogear simply nods, indicating he'd like Energon Vodka. "I'll also be taking care of my friend. What are you having, Comrade?" Nitrogear casts his optics to Robustus, and awaits for him to indicate what he'd like. Robustus follows Nitrogear to the Tina and considers a few moments, "Ener-wine for me. I like something with a more refined taste." he notes and looks around, "Shall I grab us a table or would you rather sit at the bar?" Though Nitrogear usually sits at the bar, he decides a table would probably be best to allow him to interact more with the medic rather than seem like a drunk. "A table, Comrade." As the bartender prepares the drinks, Nitrogear places the credits on the bar. It's enough to cover both his drink as well as Robustus' drink. Robustus inclines his head and moves to get a table that seats two. He settles into a chair and waits for Nitrogear to arrive with the drinks. That tune picking up again in a soft hum. Nitrogear brings over the drinks sure enough after the bartender is done pouring them. He sets the Ener-wine down before Robustus and proceeds to take a seat at the table Robustus grabbed for him. Noticing Robustus hum, Nitrogear asks. "Is that the same tune you always hum, Comrade? I am curious as to what it is." Robustus takes the glass once you set it before him, he shakes his head to the question. "I don't always hum the same tune, just depends how I'm feeling and what I am looking forward to for the cycle that gives me the inspiration for a tune to keep me going." he replies, then lips the glass to his lips and takes a sip. Nitrogear nods and takes a pull of his drink as well. Ah, that Energon Vodka always hits the spot. "Yeah. Everyone needs their own motivation, Comrade... especially when the goings get tough. You have any friend to help you out, Comrade?" Robustus smiles to that question, "Well I have Shred." he says softly, "If you are meaning helping out in med bay that is... otherwise all my friends are neutrals." "Yeah." Nitrogear says that quietly, simply holding his drink in hand. "Hard to tell which Decepticon is friend, especially when so many look out for only themselves, Comrade. You are one of the few who genuinely look out after other Decepticons. I admire that in you, Comrade." It is with that statement that Nitrogear runs the heavy risk of sounding like an Autobot. It'd likely get him shot by Megatron if he was in audible range. Robustus sips on his ener-wine, regarding you quietly as he does so. Then lowering his glass he says, "I appreciate you saying so Nitrogear. So few individuals truly appreciate medics for their skills. In fact many just take advantage of them." "Advantage? Like how, Comrade?" Nitrogear doesn't quite understand. After taking another pull of his energon vodka, "Comrade Robustus.. my offer for assisting you last cycle I saw you was valid; even though I know nothing of medicine." Robustus explains, "The life of a neutral medic in the middle of a war is a difficult one Nitrogear. Many cannot afford to pay in credits for services rendered and instead offer trade. Some know that many medics will take trade because of this and will never offer credits, even when they had them. Then you got those who find reasons to get injured to get out of what jobs are available just to get some medical care that is overdue." he pauses a moment and smiles, "I'm sorry if you were upset for my not accepting your offer Nitrogear." Nitrogear nods slowly as Robustus explains. "I did not know it was that difficult, Comrade. I have been serving the Empire since ... " With a sigh, Nitrogear leaves out the last part. Taking another sip of his drink, "I am glad to have a medic with your skill. And I am not upset, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear takes no offense at Robustus blowing him off earlier, as he obviously had to spend some time to blow off that steam on his own. Smiling, Nitrogear says with a laugh, "Besides, you accepted offer now. So do not worry, comrade." Robustus nods, "It is that difficult. Sometimes patients come with injuries that cannot be repaired right away due to needing a part that isn't in stock. That doesn't exist in Polyhex not I am here as I made sure we had parts for every active duty Decepticon." he pauses to take a sip of his drink, then smiles to the compliment. "Actually Nitrogear I may need an extra servo to help me when I perform modifications on Shred's chassis. We are planning on doing it after the games are over." "I will do what I can." Nitrogear states factfully with a nod. "I am good at following directions exactly as told, Comrade." With a final pull of his Energon Vodka, Nitrogear's glass is now empty. "Thank you for joining me today, Comrade. But I must be going to prepare for the next Game. Rumors are that the Emperor will be sending us to Crystal City for the capture the flag event." Robustus inclines his head, "I am sure you will do just fine, Nitrogear." watching you gulp down that last bit of your drink, "Ah yes, that should prove a busy day for Shred and I am sure if that rumor is indeed true. Rest well Nitrogear, I have the feeling you and all those participating will be needing it." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs